


3 Times Jace and Izzy did not find out about Malec and 1 Time Alec couldn't stop it

by Seastar529



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, AU- Alternate Universe, Alec cannot lie to save his life, Glitter, Izzy and Jace know something is up, M/M, Magnus Bane is a fashion designer, Magnus Bane is fabulous, Makeup, Malec, Secret Relationship, Secrets, all of them are human, jimon if you sqint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar529/pseuds/Seastar529
Summary: 3 times that Alec was able to avoid talking about his new relationship with his siblings and the 1 time that there was no way he could have avoided it.





	3 Times Jace and Izzy did not find out about Malec and 1 Time Alec couldn't stop it

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shadowhunters or it would be a lot more Malec (and Jimon.).

#1

“Jace!” Izzy shook her brother awake, it was 5 o'clock in the morning and she was supposed to be reviewing her paper because it was due soon and her brothers always helped her when they could, meaning in the early morning before they have to go to work or school. “Wake up!”

The blond groaned and without opening his eyes mumbled, “Is the world collapsing?”

Izzy rolled her eyes, “No, but my paper…”

Jace rolled onto his side so that his back was facing his sister, “Get me when Alec reads it, I’m too tired to deal with this crap.”

“I would.” Izzy replied, “But he’s not in his room.”

Jace was up immediately, “What do you mean he's not in his room.”

Izzy rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, but you could tell she was worried, “He's not in his room, looks like he hasn't been there at all last night, and he's nowhere in the apartment.”

Jace swore, “Did you call mom?”

“Alec would have called us if he was at her house for the night.” Izzy said.

Jace started to pace, “Should we call the police?”

Izzy sighed, “I don't know, do we know anyone Alec might have been hanging out with?”

“Alec doesn't like anyone.” Jace pointed out, “He never talks about friends.”

Izzy was about to reply when they heard the door creak. They looked at each other before scrambling into the hallway and running to see their “lost” brother in his clothes from yesterday making his way quietly into their home.

“Where were you!” Izzy yelled making her brother jump three feet in the air. Jace was just as startled and jumped into the wall next to him. 

Alec stared at them in worry, “What are you guys doing up?”

“We were supposed to look through my essay today, but then I almost called the cops looking for my brother who never said he was staying over somewhere else.”

Jace decided to enter the conversation, “Which brings us to the point at hand. Where were you?” When Alec opened his mouth to answer Jace cut him off, “Do you have a boyfriend? Did you guys have sex? Why don't we know about him? When can we meet-”

“I was at a friend’s house!” Alex yelled loud enough to get them to shut their mouths, “He was working on a project and needed my help with something. We fell asleep during it and I just woke up.”

Izzy and Jace pursed their lips because they didn't know they believed him, but they had no evidence he was lying so they let it drop.

 

 

#2

“Let’s just order a pizza!” Jace screamed. He grabbed the phone but Izzy got to it at the same time.

“Why won't you let me cook!” Izzy stomped her feet annoyedly. “I took some classes! I passed with an A!”

“You only got an A because you poisoned the instructor and the substitute was scared you would do the same to him.” Jace said.

“No!” 

“Yes!” 

“Uhhh…” the two turned to see Alec with Taki’s in his hands closing the door, “What's going on?”

They didn't care to answer that instead going with the bigger question.

“Um big brother, where did you get the shirt?” Izzy said with a laugh.

Alec frowned and looked down before blushing. He was wearing a black shirt with gold glitter spelling “Fabulous!”

Jace smirked, “So….”

Alec sighed, “Not a word. I was at the friend’s house and …. spilled something on my shirt. He leant me the shirt so I could go home.”

Izzy snorted, “Really?” She was about to say more but Alec got there first.

“I have food.” Alec said.

Needless to say they ate until they didn't remember their suspicion.

 

#3

“What happened?” Izzy asked, her voice laced with humor. Jace was looking at the far wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Alec turned to her with his patented deadpan stare, “What do you mean Iz?”

“You have highlight on your cheek.” She giggled.

“It must have gotten on my hands when I was going through my notes after class.” Alec shrugged. 

“Not highlighter, highlight as in makeup.” She gave his cheek a contemplative look, “I think it's the same type that I use.” 

Alec stiffened a little, “You must be mistaken, I don't touch makeup. It's probably glitter from the project I was helping with.”

Izzy raised an eyebrow, “You've been working on the project for a while, how long are you going to be doing it?”

Alec purses his lips, “Does it matter?”

Jace decided to intervene before they had a repeat of the Christmas Arguement of 2013. “Anyone else hungry?”

“I ate already.” Alec replied.

“With your partner?” Izzy questioned, “The one for the project.”

“Yeah. The person from the project.” Alec crossed his arms.

“Did you have dessert too?” Izzy’s smile was as sharp as a knife, “Have to watch those calories right?”

Jace glared at their sister for Alec, “Izzy!”

Izzy giggled, “I guess it doesn't matter as long as he exercised, right?”

Alec sighed as he started to make his way to his room.

Izzy laughed, “Did you not finish your exercise yet?”

Alec slammed his door behind him.

 

+1

 

“So this is where you work.” Alec said as he looks around the studio. Izzy was a lucky girl who got to intern with one of the best fashion designers of their time. Or so she said. Everyone actually said that it was a miracle that all of the girls in New York City got a chance to try and intern with this apparent master of clothing. Alec doesn't even know the name of his sisters employer, never cared to ask. 

This was the first time that he or Jace had come to pick her up, and Alec was a little overwhelmed. There were so many people walking about, something about a huge show in a few months. Jace was staring across the room at a curly haired geek wearing a Star Wars shirt.

Izzy smiled from her spot on the fitting platform. Apparently all of the interns were getting a chance to model a design from the super weird designer. “How do I look?” Izzy asked. Alec might be a little biased but he thought that anything looked good on his sister so that was what he said. “One of the other girls were late so this is taking longer than I expected, but we can go in a few minutes.”

Jace shrugged, “Not like we have a reservation that we have to meet or anything.” Izzy stuck her tongue out. 

Izzy sighed, “We’ll be done in a-”

“Alexander! What are you doing here?” The three Lightwoods turned at the shout to see a sparkly man coming towards them. His arms were wide open like he was coming in for a hug. His lips were painted gold which matched his skin tight pants. His tight black shirt had golden scratch marks that sparkled more than the sun. Finally he topped that with his black stilettos.

Alec smiled, “Magnus? What are you doing here?”

Magnus stopped and raised an eyebrow looking very amused.

Izzy hissed, “Alec! That's my boss! As in the greatest fashion mind of our generation? How the hell do you know him? How the hell do you not know who he is? I have his magazine articles!” She stomped her foot dislodging the person working on her outfit. “What else don’t I know about you?”

By then Magnus had finally walked the distance of the room so that he was in front of them. Not hesitating the sparkly man pulled Alec down into a heated kiss. Izzy and Jace let out squeaks and the rest of the workers just squirmed awkwardly. When they separated Magnus smiled and said, “Hello darling.”

“Hi.” Alec chuckled, “Feeling dramatic today?”

“Always dearest.” Magnus replied rolling his eyes good naturedly. “So why are you here?”

Alec shrugged, “I came to pick up my sister, who apparently works for you. Apparently you’re a big name, how did I not know this?”

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s cheek, “I don’t know, but when I figured out that you didn't know who I was I just wanted to see how long until you figured out who I was.”

Alec laughed, “When did you figure it out?”

Magnus rolled his eyes again, “You asked what I did for a living on our third date darling. If that doesn’t scream you have no idea who I am then I don’t know what does.”

“Alec!” Izzy yells in exasperation. Jace was just shaking his head in shame, before he caught sight of the cute nerd again.

Alec shrugged helplessly.

Magnus grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, “Don’t worry my dear, I love you anyway.” 

Jace coughed before the two could explore the last statement, “We have a reservation Alec!” 

Alec looked at his watch, “Shit, we’re not going to make it.”

Magnus rolled his eyes for the third time, “You’re the boyfriend of Magnus Bane, of course you can make it to the reservation. Or get a whole new one in a better spot.”

“I couldn’t ask you to-” Alec was cut off by his boyfriend’s finger pressing against his lips.

“Ask me to help out? Make a teensy weensy little call? Exert my power when you know that I love to do so? Don’t make me laugh darling.” The man tapped his earpiece. “Now who do I have to bully beloved?”

Alec was about to say something, but Izzy and Jace put their hands over his mouth. Izzy smiled sweetly, “We would love the help Mr. Bane. Would you like to join us? My brother doesn’t speak much about his personal life and I would love to know every detail.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
